


Perfect

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: Wonho shows how much he loves his plus sized girlfriend, who is self conscious, for both her and her body.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request for @HoneyHeonie on Tumblr.

You stared for a long time at the menu selection in your hands. Feeling a sense of guilt and indulgence at the same time, you questioned yourself like you always seemed to when you weren’t in the comfort of your own kitchen.

Should I even be eating this much? I wish they had the calorie count… I really need to start on my diet soon.

You felt a hand softly grip your shoulder. Looking up to find the most ethereal face in existence. His blonde bangs fell weightless on his face with cheekbones high and warm from a plump lipped smile pulled taut. Your boyfriend sat across the table from you and waited patiently for his greeting. He took your breath away still, even now after months of being together.

“Hi baby!” he purred. “Have you decided what you want to eat yet?” You were grateful he broke the silence first as it pulled you from the depth of your thoughts. Anxiety soon crept in as you pondered his question.

“I haven’t decided yet, no. There’s just… so much to choose from… you know?” He nodded in agreement and turned his attention to his own menu, surely eyeing a giant steak to fuel his body from the work out he had returned to you from. Just as you were about to resolve with yourself to just order the chicken breast plate the waitress walked up with two glasses of water in hand.

“How are we doing tonight you guys?” She addressed us in a very loud, forced cheery voice. You looked up at her to find a generic petite figure attached to her fake bubbly personality. Envy bubbled hot in your gut.

“We are just fine, thanks.” Wonho’s voice hung lazily in the air. You could see the waitress was unable to keep her eyes off him as she waited patiently for our requests. “I’ll have a steak please, medium rare. And then of course whatever she would like, but that’s it for me.” He looked up and offered me a reassuring smile.

“Yessir!” pipped the waitress, scribbling in her notepad. “And how about you sweety?” My face suddenly ran hot.

“Um…”

“You know we have a delicious salad on special right now, and we have a good selection of light ranches.” I could have thrown up right then. You were sure it was just a script she had been given, but then why would she say that to you? As if your face read please help me choose food I can’t be trusted. No… no, that wasn’t it. You needed to snap out of it and just feed yourself.

“I appreciate that, but I’ll just have the chicken breast plate please.” She didn’t stop to breathe before writing down your order and trotting towards the kitchen.

“I’m proud of you.” You heard Wonho speaking to you then.

“Of?” You felt puzzled.

“I think your confidence is getting better. I didn’t even have to lecture you this time about overthinking your food.” There he went again, the kindest man to walk the earth. He always managed to make you

feel better about yourself and taught you how to silence my insecurities when they became too much. Wonho was always your little boost of confidence you didn’t know you needed.

“I think your lectures are finally beginning to rub off on me.” You reached for his hand and held it in yours for a while before the food finally arrived.

You were so thankful to yourself and to Wonho for ordering what you really wanted. The grilled chicken breast steamed lightly from your plate covered in seasoning and it’s own juices. Wonho’s steak looked equally as delicious.

You both ate well that night. Once you were finished you both got up, paid your bill, and then walked towards your cars. Just as you were about to get into yours Wonho catches you.

“Get into the back seat.” Your cheeks flushed hot and red and you were thankful for the cover of the night hiding your embarrassment. You did as you were told and gave him room to climb in next to you. Even in thus darkness you felt him look deep into your eyes and take a quick breath.

“You are beautiful, y/n. That is my truth from what I see.” Your own breath caught in your throat, unsure of what to say. “If there is something about yourself that you want to change” he continued, “I will be there for you every step of the way. Just please do it for yourself though, and not what you think others would want for you.” His hand lightly cupped your cheek, wiping away wetness that you hadn’t realized escaped.

“I just…” be honest, you thought. “I want to feel like I am worthy of you. Wonho you’re just so wonderful and I-.” You stopped yourself as he crept closer and made soft shushing sounds. He leaned in to kiss you softly on the lips.

“You don’t have to be worthy of anything. Just be the 360 beautiful person that I fell in love with.”

He came to kiss you again, this time with passion. Pushing his lips into yours in the most delicious way you moaned softly into his mouth. You felt his hands then delicately search for the hem of your shirt. You began to feel sick with worry as he found it and began to lift it upwards, revealing your bare stomach. He must have felt your hesitation.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No…” you swallowed the lump in your throat. “Please, keep going.”

He searched for sincerity in your eyes before kissing you again and returning to your shirt. His hands slipped under and they glided over the curves of your stomach. Heat churned in your belly at his touch. It was careful and loving. Wonho stopped kissing you then as he leaned down and you could feel his hot breath spread over your skin. He left soft, wet kisses all around your belly button while he massaged your sides. You felt more comfortable in this moment than you had in a long while. Your shirt was lifted more to show your bra now, and Wonho continued his onslaught of kisses around your exposed breast. You let out a breathy sigh as he began to massage them, yet his other hand made itself known elsewhere next to your clothed heat. It began sneaking it’s way underneath the hem of your pants. You were scared that he wouldn’t be able to fit it under, so you reached down to unbutton and then pull your pants down to your knees. His hand was so warm on your swollen cunt.

“Mmm… Wonho…” you let his name escape your lips.

“My name sounds so lovely falling from your pretty mouth.” He coped and swirled his fingers around your entrance. “You’re so wet baby, is all this for me?” He moaned deeply into your ear as he slid two fingers into you.

“Oh fuck…” you cried out. The fullness was so satisfying but you still needed more. He rubbed his fingers in and out of you agonizingly slow and you bucked your hips into them searching for more.

“So eager.” Wonho chuckled. He bit into the soft flesh of your neck as he quickened the pace, slapping his fingers into your soaked pussy.

He groaned at the sounds you were making. “Is that good baby?”

You let an airy “yes” tumble from your mouth and he continued.

“You should see yourself right now. So wet and rosy cheeked. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Your head began to spin. “Keep going” you whined. You were beginning to feel yourself at your peak. Suddenly he pulled your leg up and rested your thigh on his shoulder, then ran his tongue flat against your clitoris. Once you were comfortable with this new sensation he began to make circles on the roof of your pussy while pumping his fingers. You were sent over the edge as he flicked his tongue, making you cry out in ecstasy. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and softly kissed it through your high.

You slumped back into the seat a heaving mess, but Wonho looked at you as if he were seeing angels. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lightly kissed your cheek while you calmed down.

“You’re perfect just as you are.” He sighed.


End file.
